<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battlestrip by Caedmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945151">Battlestrip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon'>Caedmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasies [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i guess), 69 (Sex Position), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Board Games, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Games, not quite crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has the desire to play a sexy game as foreplay, but they can't decide which game to play. It devolves into a bit of an argument until Crowley comes up with a solution: they should settle this dispute they way they've settled so many others. With battleship. </p><p><i>Strip</i> battleship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasies [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battlestrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/gifts">SerenityStargazer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was prompted by SerenityStargazer who originally asked for strip twister, but I didn't think Aziraphale would be willing to play against a snake. So I switched it to strip battleship. This was the most fun thing I've written in an age, and I owe you one. </p><p>The usual notes:<br/>Beta'd by NarumiKaiko, but all the mistakes are on me.<br/>Huge thanks to Lurlur, noodlefrog, and Tarek, who helped me brainstorm and flesh out this fic.<br/>Comments and kudos are the beating heart of the muse. Thank you for them. </p><p>Enjoy this bit of ridiculousness!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was sprawled across the couch in the back room of the shop, head in Aziraphale’s lap, scrolling his mobile. Aziraphale was also reading, and the hand that wasn’t occupied with holding his book was idly playing with Crowley’s hair. It was a familiar position for them on nights where they weren’t going out - in fact, in the several months since they’d became a couple, it had almost become routine. Crowley had spent the last six thousand years sowing discord and creating chaos; the comfortable pattern should have grated, but it didn’t. Crowley found that he thrived in the gentle, quiet intimacy and loved these moments together nearly more than all the others he spent with his beloved. </p><p>The clock chimed, but Crowley barely noticed. He was too happy in his warm little bubble of contentment to care. Mindlessly, he browsed twitter without really absorbing anything, letting his mind wander. </p><p>“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked. </p><p>“Hmm?” he answered without looking up.</p><p>“Have you ever played strip poker?”</p><p><i>That</i> got his attention. He lowered his phone to his chest and looked up at Aziraphale with wide eyes. “Have I ever <i>what</i>?”</p><p>“Have you ever played strip poker?”</p><p>“Well, I should say so. I invented it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale said, his face and shoulders dropping, as if saddened by this bit of information. </p><p>Crowley’s brows knitted. “Why the long face? And the questions about strip poker, of all things?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve read about it and seen it in several films and TV shows, and it always looks like great fun. A nice little form of foreplay. I had hoped that perhaps we could play, but I suppose I should have known better. Forget I said anything. It was a silly idea, anyway.”</p><p>Crowley sat up and turned to face him. “No, hold on. Talk to me. Why do you think it’s a silly idea? I think it’s brilliant.”</p><p>“Well, it would hardly be fair to play a game against the person who invented said game,” Aziraphale reasoned. “Besides, I happen to know that you cheat at cards.”</p><p>“I do not!” Crowley bristled. </p><p>“You do! You told me all about how you’ve tempted souls into gambling, then cheated to win.”</p><p>“That was <i>work<i>,” Crowley insisted. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale was unmoved. “I just thought it would be fun to play a naughty game. Flirty. The humans seem to enjoy it as foreplay sometimes, and I thought it might be fun for us. Like I said, it was a silly idea.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, I don’t think it was a silly idea at all. I’d love to do it. I can miracle us a deck of cards right now…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“How could I <i>possibly</i> be sure you wouldn’t cheat?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley was stung. “You think I’d cheat you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale softened. “No, I don’t really. I’m sorry. That was rude of me. Forgive me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re forgiven. So shall I miracle up a deck of cards?” he offered, raising his hand, preparing to snap. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, please don’t. I don’t even know how to play poker, really, so I’d be at a terrible disadvantage.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We could play some other sexy game. Or play any regular game and <i>make</i> it sexy.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Like what?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley shrugged. “Whatever you wanted, really. What games do you like to play?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, you know me. I like whist and checkers and chess, sometimes backgammon. But none of those are especially sexy.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ugh, none of those sound <i>fun</i> to me, either, let alone sexy. I can’t imagine how to <i>make</i> them sexy. What about naked twister?” he asked, giving Aziraphale a wicked grin. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, please,” Aziraphale scoffed. “Playing twister with you would hardly be fair, as bendy as you are. What about monopoly?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Absolutely not. For one thing, you turn into an utter bastard while playing monopoly. For another thing, how the deuce do you make real estate sexy?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, I don’t know,” Aziraphale snipped lightly. “I’m not an expert in making things sexy. <i>You</i> are.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley gave him a lopsided grin. “I’m glad you think so highly of my abilities.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale rolled his eyes and Crowley smirked. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Suddenly, an idea struck, and his face brightened. “I’ve got it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You do?” Aziraphale asked, curious. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes. We can settle this the way we’ve solved lots of other disputes.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale looked confused. “Battleship?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley’s grin grew. “Yes, battleship. But not just battleship - <i>strip</i> battleship.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The angel was quiet for a moment, then his face started to break into a smile. “Crowley, you’re a genius.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Absolutely. You go upstairs and miracle a table in the bedroom to play on, and I’ll grab the game and lock up the shop.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley leaned over and kissed him through a smile. “My pleasure, angel. See you in a minute.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~O~*~</p>
</div>Five minutes later, they were sitting at a small table near the fireplace in Aziraphale’s bedroom, setting up the game. Both of them were fairly quiet as they placed their ships, but Crowley was practically pulsing with excitement. By the angel’s smile, he could tell Aziraphale was feeling the same.<p>When he had all his ships placed to his satisfaction, he looked up expectantly at Aziraphale. Aziraphale finished a minute later and looked up at him with a smile. </p><p>“Right,” Crowley said. “Let’s go over the rules.”</p><p>“Yes, let’s.”</p><p>“It’s exactly the same as regular battleship, except when one of us scores a hit, the other one has to lose an article of clothing. We play until one of us is naked, and that person is the loser.”</p><p>“What are the stakes?”</p><p>“What do you think they should  be?” Crowley asked in return. </p><p>Aziraphale appeared thoughtful for a second. “I say, the winner gets to top tonight.”</p><p>Crowley gave him a wolfish grin. “And what if I <i>want</i> to bottom?”</p><p>The angel grinned back, his eyes twinkling. “Alright, we’ll say that the winner gets to decide who tops tonight. In fact, the winner decides on <i>all</i> sexual activity tonight. The loser will be at the winner’s mercy. And just for added fun, the winner <i>also</i> gets to decide whose fantasy to act out for the next three times.”</p><p>“Ooh, I like that. You’re on.”</p><p>“And we’re playing until one of us loses. We won’t stop the game early.”</p><p>“What happens if we do stop the game early?”</p><p>“The one who stops it forfeits.”</p><p>Crowley smirked. “And then we fuck immediately.”</p><p>Aziraphale grinned wickedly. “And then we fuck immediately, yes. And the winner gets the prizes. Directing our sex tonight and deciding the next three fantasies.”</p><p>“Fair enough. Also, you’re wearing several more layers than me. Because of the lopsidedness in our clothing situations, I think socks and shoes should count as one item of clothing for you. When one comes off, they all come off. Agreed?”</p><p>”Oh, alright. I also think we should stipulate that there be no miracles during the game. Right? We’re playing fair and square.”</p><p>“Absolutely. No miracles.”</p><p>“Very good.” Aziraphale extended his hand and Crowley shook it, feeling the same skittering of electricity he always felt at every touch. “May the best man win, as they say.”</p><p>“Angel, I don’t think either of us could possibly lose tonight. I look forward to… <i>blowing</i> you up.”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled. “And I look forward to being blown. Are you ready?”</p><p>Crowley snapped and his sunglasses materialized in his hands, then he slid them on. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Now how is that fair?” Aziraphale demanded. “We said no miracles!”</p><p>“We haven’t started yet. And what’s <i>really</i> unfair, if you want to discuss it, is the disadvantage I’m starting at. Even with the sunglasses and the socks and shoes thing, you still have on more layers than I do,” he pointed out. </p><p>Aziraphale harrumphed, but didn’t argue. “Shall we flip to see who goes first?”</p><p>“No need,” Crowley said with a smile. “You can go first.”</p><p>“Splendid. E4.”</p><p>“Miss. H6.”</p><p>“Miss.”</p><p>Crowley placed the white peg accordingly and waited for Aziraphale to call his shot. </p><p>“A10,” the angel said.</p><p>“Miss. B2.”</p><p>“Hit.”</p><p>He looked up excitedly and watched as Aziraphale got to his feet and pulled off his jacket, lay it neatly to the side, and sat back down. <i>Fuck</i>, Crowley wanted to win. Not because of the agreed upon stakes, but simply because he wanted to see more of Aziraphale naked. But the prizes they were competing for would be wonderful, too. He decided to do his best to win - without cheating. </p><p>“G8,” Aziraphale said. </p><p>“Miss. A2.”</p><p>“Miss. Barely,” he added in a lowered voice. Crowley bit back a giggle.</p><p>“J4,” Aziraphale said confidently. </p><p>“Miss!” Crowley crowed. “B3.”</p><p>“Oh, bother,” Aziraphale said. “You sank my patrol.”</p><p>Crowley did let a little hoot of laughter slip then. “Well, go on! Take something off!”</p><p>Aziraphale gave him a filthy look (that Crowley knew he didn’t mean) and turned in his seat. Without a word, he untied his shoes and pulled them off, followed by his socks. Crowley grinned when he wiggled his toes in the air. Fuck, he was cute.</p><p>“Are you ready to resume?” Aziraphale asked, turning back around in his chair. </p><p>Crowley smiled graciously. “It’s your go.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked down at his board with the corners of his mouth turned up. Crowley wondered what he was on about, then Aziraphale unbuttoned his cuffs without a word and started rolling them up, not looking at Crowley. Crowley, it seemed, couldn’t look away: his eyes were huge behind his glasses and his jaw was a little slack. Aziraphale <i>knew</i> he had a thing for his forearms. </p><p>“You little bastard,” Crowley accused in a hushed tone. </p><p>“What an ugly thing to say, Crowley,” Aziraphale chided, his mouth still curled at the corners. He knew <i>exactly</i> what he was doing. </p><p>Crowley shifted in his seat to make room for his suddenly attentive cock, and he debated seriously about the merits of playing fair. More than that, he wondered about how long he’d be able to hold out being tortured like this before he forfeited. If Aziraphale was going to be a teasing bastard, he knew it wouldn’t be long. </p><p>“My turn again?” Aziraphale asked when his sleeves were rolled to his elbows and he was done making a spectacle of himself. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“H2.”</p><p>“Hit,” Crowley said, getting the red peg and placing it in the middle of one of his submarines. That done, he pulled off his sunglasses and tossed them aside carelessly. </p><p>“Finally. I do so love your eyes.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll give you plenty to look at besides my eyes.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s blue grey eyes twinkled. “I’m counting on it. It’s your move, dear.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~O~*~</p>
</div>Forty minutes later, the game had morphed into something only vaguely resembling  battleship. Both of them were wearing considerably fewer clothes, Crowley being left in his too-tight trousers, one sock, and his tie dangling on his bare chest. Aziraphale was down to his vest, trousers, and pants. Every removal of clothing had turned into an opportunity to tease, and they’d both touched and kissed and caressed each other as they’d disrobed. Both of them were hard as fucking iron, and Crowley was practically salivating to get his mouth around Aziraphale’s cock. They each only had three items left to lose, but Crowley was <i>seriously</i> considering forfeit. He wanted Aziraphale, and he wanted him <i>now</i>.<p>“Your turn, my love,” Aziraphale reminded him. </p><p>“A8.”</p><p>The angel gave a wicked smile. “Hit.”</p><p>Crowley watched, entranced, as Aziraphale stood up and slowly unfastened his button and zip, his eyes never leaving Crowley’s face. He bent over to slide the trousers down his legs, still smiling, and when he stood upright again, his cock was protruding through the front of his tartan boxers, hard and thick and <i>gorgeous</i>.</p><p>“See something you like?” he teased. </p><p>Crowley looked from the angel’s perfect effort to the angel’s perfect face, wide eyed. “Let me suck you,” he asked, his voice harsh and pleading. </p><p>Aziraphale smiled then leaned over and put his hand on Crowley’s cheek, giving him a lingering kiss. Crowley kissed him back eagerly, but couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and wrapping his hand around Aziraphale’s fat cock, stroking it, hoping to persuade Aziraphale into calling off the game. </p><p>The angel smiled into the kiss to break it, but didn’t move away, his nose still touching Crowley’s, their breaths mingling. “You win this game and you can do whatever you want to me.”</p><p>Crowley whined a little, low in his throat, and Aziraphale’s smile grew broader just before he pressed one more kiss to Crowley’s lips, then retook his seat. The demon did his best to regulate his body and <i>not</i> jump across the table and attack his love. </p><p>“Are you ready, dear?” Aziraphale asked slyly. </p><p>“Ready,” Crowley agreed, praying for a hit.</p><p>“D9.”</p><p>“Miss. Damn it!”</p><p>“You know, if you’re so eager, you could just forfeit the game,” Aziraphale said mildly as he placed his white peg. </p><p>For the umpteenth time, Crowley considered it. But he grit his teeth and shook his head. “No, I won’t. Not only is this your fantasy and I want to make it come true, if I forfeited and let you win, you’d be <i>insufferable</i> for weeks.” </p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “Well, if I was insufferable, as you say, you could simply challenge me to another game and settle the score.”</p><p>“Wicked, hedonistic thing,” Crowley muttered, his hand clenched into a ball on his leg. </p><p>The angel gave a naughty chuckle. “Well, go on, if you're not going to forfeit. Call your shot.”</p><p>It took Crowley a second to get his head off of Aziraphale's bare skin and back on the game. Aziraphale only had two articles of clothing left, which meant that he only needed two more hits - and his last shot had hit something. Thinking strategically, he decided.</p><p>“B8.”</p><p>“Hit,” Aziraphale said with a smile. Crowley wanted very impatiently while Aziraphale took his sweet time placing the red peg, then pulled off his vest, leaving his chest bare. Crowley whimpered at the sight of all that skin, his hands itching to touch. </p><p>“It looks like you’ve got me,” Aziraphale said seductively. “One more hit and I lose.”</p><p>He swallowed hard. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I have to admit, I’m terribly excited about the prospect of losing to you.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. It’s taking all the willpower I have not to just forfeit now, since I’ve already lost, but that would rather take the fun out of it, don’t you think? We’ve come this far, we should see it through.”</p><p>“See it through. Yeah,” Crowley agreed absently. </p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes were glittering mischievously. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“A5.”</p><p>“Hit,” Crowley said at once, and reached down without looking to pull off his sock perfunctorily. His heart was pounding in his ears with excitement when he said, “C8.”</p><p>“You’ve sunk my submarine and won the game,” Aziraphale said, his smile bright. “Congratulations. You get to have sex with me any way you want for the rest of the night, and the next three fantasies are yours to decide.”</p><p>“Great. That’s wonderful. Take off your fucking pants,” Crowley said urgently. </p><p>Aziraphale laughed. “So eager. But I guess since you <i>are</i> the winner…”</p><p>He got to his feet and took a single step closer to Crowley. The demon watched with avid interest as Aziraphale hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slid them down, baring himself. His cock bobbed free, and Crowley didn’t waste a moment before he grabbed Aziraphale by the hips and pulled him closer, between Crowley’s legs. Without any hesitation, Crowley opened his mouth and took Aziraphale’s cock into it, closing his eyes when the angel’s taste burst across his tongue. </p><p>“Crowley, oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, winding his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “Yes, my love.”</p><p>Crowley sucked him greedily, hungrily, as if he’d never tasted anything better in his life. And he <i>hadn’t</i>. Aziraphale’s skin was the sweetest thing he’d ever had in his mouth. </p><p>“Your mouth, Crowley, it’s so hot and feels so good… I’m dying to touch you, to taste you. Oh, what are you going to do with me?”</p><p>An idea sparked and Crowley pulled off his cock, replacing his mouth with his hand and pumping steadily. “You want to touch me? To taste me?” he asked, looking up at Aziraphale. </p><p>The blond nodded, his eyes bleary, his mouth parted to facilitate his breathing. “I do, yes.”</p><p>Crowley got to his feet and caught Aziraphale’s mouth in a needy, messy kiss. “Go to the bed. I’m right behind you.”</p><p>Aziraphale gave him a coy smile before he crossed the short distance to the bed, swaying his hips seductively. Crowley just watched, dumbfounded, as Aziraphale crawled up on the bed, then turned to face Crowley with an alluring look. </p><p>“Are you coming?”</p><p>Crowley suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing and started unbuttoning his jeans in a hurry, shoving them down and stepping out of them. As soon as that was done, he crossed the room in three long strides to a smiling Aziraphale. When he got close enough, Aziraphale reached out and grabbed the tie he’d forgotten and used it to haul him into a hot, wet kiss. </p><p>They were both panting when the kiss broke a minute later, Crowley still hovering over Aziraphale as he reclined on the bed. Aziraphale’s smile was pure mischief as he looked up at Crowley. </p><p>“I love you, dear.”</p><p>Crowley kissed him quickly, because he simply couldn’t help it. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“So, what are you going to do to me? The night is young and I’m yours to use as you like. I’ll do anything you want, anything at all.”</p><p>Without a word, Crowley gently guided him to roll over onto his side, then, once he was in position, Crowley started to position himself the opposite way. </p><p>“Ooh,” Aziraphale said, stroking his hands on Crowley’s skin. “We haven’t done this in a while.”</p><p>“That alright?” Crowley asked, pausing before he settled down. </p><p>“It’s perfect. I love doing this with you.”</p><p>Corwley didn’t get a chance to respond before Aziraphale had taken his cock into his hot, wet mouth and started sucking eagerly. The angel hummed in pleasure, a sound Crowley barely heard over his own sounds of disbelief and pleasure. He stayed there for  a moment, half propped, and watched Aziraphale suck him, his cock disappearing into Aziraphale’s mouth then reappearing again, shiny with spit. It was a hypnotizing sight and he got lost in it for a minute before he remembered what he’d planned and lay down so his face was right in front of Aziraphale’s cock. As soon as he was able, he opened his mouth and took Aziraphale’s effort in. </p><p>He couldn’t help but moan around Aziraphale’s cock: not only was Aziraphale’s prick big and thick and hard in his mouth, he could feel Aziraphale moaning around <i>him,</i> vibrating him. His instinct was to buck into the wet heat of Aziraphale’s mouth, and he knew that would be welcome, but he tried to hold back. He wanted this to last as long as it could, although he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was coming like a fountain. </p><p>Crowley bobbed his head on the angel, sucking greedily, his cheeks hollowing with each upward stroke. He sucked, he licked, he pumped with his hand, and his fingers dug into the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s hip as he worked. Aziraphale continued to suck Crowley deeply, making little moans and sounds of pleasure, and Crowley wanted him to make <i>more</i> sounds. More than that, he wanted to taste the angel’s come. </p><p>He felt Aziraphale’s hands on his hips, encouraging him to thrust, and he obeyed - gently at first, but gradually picking up speed. He used his hand on Aziraphale’s hip to encourage him to do the same thing, until the angel was fucking his face at a steady pace. Aziraphale was sucking harder, making obscene, carnal, slurping sounds, and Crowley echoed them, knowing how much those sounds turned Aziraphale on. </p><p>Before he knew it, he was thrusting emphatically into Aziraphale’s mouth, fucking his face hard, and was having his own face fucked in return. Crowley took the angel’s cock as deep as he could, loving the way his cock nudged the back of his throat. Crowley swallowed around him, moving with Aziraphale’s rhythmic thrusts, feeling the hot ball of pressure at the base of his spine that he knew would eventually manifest into a mind-blowing orgasm. It wouldn't be long: it was barrelling closer and closer, but he wanted Aziraphale to find his pleasure first. He <i>needed</i> Aziraphale to find his pleasure first. </p><p>One of Aziraphale’s hands was clenched in his arse, and he felt the other hand winding into his hair and gripping hard. That little edge of pain just brought him that much closer. </p><p>Aziraphale pulled off his cock with a cry and started talking, his speech pressured. “Fuck, Crowley. Gonna come. Ah! Ah! Feels so good… gonna make me come! Ah!”</p><p>Crowley sucked harder and took him deeper, eager for the taste of his spend, fighting his own orgasm. He was rewarded when Aziraphale erupted into his mouth with a shout. Crowley milked him for every drop he could get, absolutely relentless. Aziraphale babbled and cried out, nothing that made any sense, but Crowley understood him perfectly. He slowed down only when Aziraphale’s orgasm seemed to abate, and sucked him gently through the aftershocks. </p><p>He was almost surprised when he felt Aziraphale take him back into his mouth and start sucking like a man possessed. At once, Crowley was thrusting into his mouth again, skating ever closer to the precipice. </p><p>“Angel! Angel! <i>Shit!</i> Ah! Ah! Gonna come! Ah!”</p><p>Aziraphale sped up and sucked harder. </p><p>“Fuck! Here I come! <i>Fuck!</i>”</p><p>Crowley surrendered to the orgasm, throwing his head back and roaring in triumph and ecstasy. He shuddered violently, completely unable to control his own body at the moment, lost to the sensation of Aziraphale’s mouth around him. His hips stuttered to a halt but he barely noticed. All he was aware of was the haze of bliss he floated in, euphoric.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, spent, panting for breath and shuddering with aftershocks. But he opened his eyes when he felt Aziraphale pulling at him insistently, urging him to come lay with him. Crowley did so as quickly as he could, although his limbs felt like gelatin, until he flopped down beside Aziraphale, belly to belly. Within seconds, they were wrapped up in each other’s arms, their legs tangled, locked in a slow, deep kiss. </p><p>“I love you,” Aziraphale said a little breathlessly when the kiss broke. </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Aziraphale pressed one more kiss to his lips, then sighed and lay his head on the pillow. “Well, I have to say, that was one of my better ideas.”</p><p>Crowley chuckled. “It was, indeed. You’re not sore that you didn’t win?”</p><p>“Not in the least. I had hoped you’d win, in fact.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at the angel. “Not enough to throw the game, I hope.”</p><p>“Oh, no, dear,” Aziraphale assured him. “You won fair and square. I’m just <i>glad</i> you won, is all. I’ll be curious to see what three fantasies you come up with.”</p><p>“That <i>I</i> come up with? I thought the deal was that I got to <i>choose</i> what fantasies to do.”</p><p>“Well, yes. But won’t you choose yours?”</p><p>“Oh, no. We’re going to do three of yours, right in a row.”</p><p>“But Crowley --”</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah. Who won, angel?”</p><p>Aziraphale scowled. “You did.”</p><p>Crowley smirked. “That’s right. And to the victor goes the spoils.” </p><p>“Speaking of spoils,” Aziraphale said in an alluring, seductive voice, trailing his finger down Crowley’s skin. “What do you have in mind for me tonight?”</p><p>“I’m so glad you asked that. How would you feel about fucking me until I can’t walk?”</p><p>“I think that’s a challenge I’d like to accept.”</p><p>Crowley grinned and rolled over onto his back, pulling Aziraphale on top of him. “Then let’s get started.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>